


有关我监听对象的二三事/paradox of the hooded man

by pAntie2



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pAntie2/pseuds/pAntie2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>华丽猎爱，暗恋与纠缠的情缘。<br/>这个冬季，刑侦、动作、窃听与反窃听，特工暖心恋爱大戏，正在上映！（并没有<br/>好消息，好消息，不堪同事长期秀恩爱的Gaby终于休假啦~</p>
            </blockquote>





	有关我监听对象的二三事/paradox of the hooded man

“可是长官，”男人站在办公桌前（尽管那张实在是年轻得过头的脸庞让人只能想到“男孩”这个词），手上的单薄纸张已经被他在无意识中蹂躏得皱皱巴巴，“为什么？！”

“没有为什么，这是命令，我只能告诉你这是来自中 | 央的。”

“给我个理由。”他有些激动起来，接近两米的高大身躯微微前倾，在狭长的办公桌上投下道宽阔的阴影——莫名的压迫感，竟让他面前的卡拉切夫上尉感到些许呼吸不畅。

“注意咳咳、注意你的身份，士兵。”卡拉切夫花了一秒钟找回自己的声音，清清嗓子试图掩饰心底一闪而过的不安——他一面在心底不停抱怨上司这见了鬼的安排，要知道他可不想试图控制一台暴怒的格斗机器。

“可是……”

“没有可是，你要做的是服从，”卡拉切夫停顿了片刻，看进那双写满了疑惑和愤懑的蓝眼睛里，“而不是质疑上级的命令。”

“但是……”

“更没有但是，原地解散，Kuryakin中士。”

被叫做中士的年轻人用力靠了下脚跟，绷直腰背敬了个一丝不苟的军礼，“是。”

不知为何，当Kuryakin一手握上门把，卡拉切夫上尉跟着听见自己长长地舒了口气。

 

——格斗第一综合排名第三，还是象棋高手，你确定把他安排来做监听工作不会太屈才了？

——对简单工作的耐心，卡拉切夫，才是一名特工的重要品质，而这也是我们年轻的中士最缺乏的。

——所以你希望交给我来……调教？

——是的卡拉切夫，不过别给他安排太重要的工作，因为他恐怕不会在你那儿待上太久。

 

卡拉切夫回想着，伸手拿过咖啡杯，一面把手里那份档案合起放下；一抬头竟看到Kuryakin依旧立在门边，犹疑着吞吞吐吐的样子。

“还有事吗，中士？”

“……为什么？”

“什么？”

“这样的安排，真的不是因为我的，我的家庭……”

“军校的训练就教会你这些吗？！”卡拉切夫严肃而且强硬地打断了疑问，要知道他才对这人出色的履历产生了不错的印象，“我想你该回到岗位上去了。”

“是。”高大的身影背转过去，语调中透出努力压抑着的情绪。

“好好干，Illya Kuryakin中士，”上尉的声音被烟草燎过，沙哑地擦过他的耳膜，“别再让你的家族姓氏蒙羞。”

Illya深吸口气，将颤抖不已的指尖拼命捏紧。

 

“欧太巧了Kuryakin特工，楼下有你的电话，一位女士。”

Illya此时正从上尉的办公室里出来，焦灼的情绪恰都在电话那头的声音响起后再度升级。

“……非要是今天？”

“Illya宝贝儿，要知道这可是非常重要的文艺界沙龙，很多有名的作家都会出席的——知道尼古拉·诺索夫[1]吗，要知道他还得过斯大林奖金呢。”

“……”

“你需要社交，Illya宝贝，”浓郁的脂粉和香水味沿着电话线钻进他的鼻腔和大脑，一点一滴将他的安全感烧灼殆尽，“象棋下得再好也不会让你交到女朋友的。”

“我说了我不需……”

“噢我的车来了，就这样吧Illya宝贝，不用等妈妈回来吃饭了。”

伴随着欢欣的汽车鸣笛声，电话被匆忙挂断。

Illya用力捏住眉心——该死的应激反应，他怀疑眼下自己大概需要一支镇定剂才能让自己平静下来；难以自已的焦躁情绪犹自酝酿、发酵，直至在他眼前泼上大片猩红色的阴影。

 

在他“回到自己的岗位上”之前，Illya把自己关进了卫生间狭窄的隔间里头，将近二十分钟，天知道他砸向水泥墙面的拳头有多重，在手背几乎每一个凸起的骨节上都留下了斑驳的伤痕。

冷水冲过伤口，裹挟着血痕，在指间汇成一道道浅粉色的细小水流，Illya垂下眼睑，淡漠地看着自己把两手翻来覆去伸到冰冷的水柱底下，仿佛受伤的不是自己——甚至，疼痛让他保持清醒。

 

“除了调情以外没有任何内容，”Illya回到他的工作隔间，前一任交班的“同事”正在收拾桌上的钢笔和密码本，一边转过身来冲他耸了耸肩，“有时候我甚至会怀疑我们是不是选错了号码。”

出于保密原因，他们这一级别的技术侦察人员并不能了解到监听对象的详细信息；不过作为长期监听的目标，他还是对其中某一个印象深刻。

Illya牵了牵嘴角，一连串流里流气的美音，连同那些个“巴洛克风格”、“曲面”、“动感”、“构图”一类装腔作势的名词不由得便在脑海中回响起来。

——这美国佬充其量是个能言善道的半吊子，要他说，只有在特列恰科夫画廊[2]里那些才算得上真正的珍品。

「生日快乐，Illya同志」

一段未经加密的匿名明码电文经过通用无线电频率，突然出现在他的频道上。

Illya差点失手打翻了桌上的咖啡。

\-------

“让我猜猜，新的唇膏颜色？”男人靠在茶水间矮桌的边沿，相当悠闲地给自己倒了杯咖啡。

雾气酽酽的，氤氲着那双迷人的湛蓝色眼睛。

“是的，Agent Solo，很高明的开场白——足够迷人，我得承认。”

“谢谢。”

“不过下次这种公器私用的小把戏，最好别被我发现。”

“只是通用频率，我发誓，”Solo耸耸肩，嘴角扯出道无辜的弧度，“它看上去跟民用波段没有任何区别。”

“但愿。”

Solo闻言眨了眨眼睛，把搅拌用的勺子拨到一边，低头灌了口温热的咖啡。

\-------

滚烫的双份咖啡浓缩汁迅速侵蚀着杯中的冰块，往里加糖的手顿了顿，紧接着又倾入一小杯浓缩。

两份double shot，来自舌根和胃部的烧灼感让Illya暂时忘记失眠的痛苦——要知道那封莫名的“贺电”已经让他头疼了好几天，可答案依旧是该死的无解。

“无法追踪来源。”

连续数日，整个情报站被彻底排查过一遍。

“Kuryakin中士，希望你能保持警惕。”尽管对于双向监听早有准备，但就眼下的情形，美国佬掌握的情报似乎远远超乎他们的预计。

\-------

“他们更新了加密方式和跳频波段。”

“增加一些……戏剧性，”Solo几乎是仰躺在椅子里，一面说着，手里的钢笔不停描画，草草勾勒出一个五官模糊的轮廓，“正是我们亲爱的同志们所需要的，不是吗？”

“虽然我不想反驳你的观点，但是Agent Solo，麻烦你先把脚从办公桌上拿下来。”

\-------

三个月了。

Illya盯着面前画在纸上的象棋盘，有些走神地在脑海里演绎着黑白棋子的拼杀。

“是的，典型的巴洛克时期建筑风格，流畅的线条让人沉醉。

“其实拱廊下的楼梯是一个不为人知的秘密，他为了纪念自己的母亲，在阶梯的数量上掺杂了浓重的个人色彩——他的灵感源泉。

“是的，他的缪斯，可以这么理解。楼梯的每一级都代表着她生命的一个年份。”

经过反向解密的波段不太稳定，所以当电话那头的笑声透过干扰频率和杂音传过来，Illya忍不住低声咒骂了一句。

——他讨厌美国牛仔，非常。

\-------

“……所以，”耳麦对面沉默良久，平稳的呼吸与微弱的电流声组合成耐人寻味的节奏，一下下撞击着他的鼓膜，“光凭声音你就能确定是我？”

“是的，相当欠揍，所以印象深刻。”Illya小声呛了一句，一面小心地摸黑前行。

“非常荣幸，同志。”

还有那些真假难辨的高明的情话。

想到这里，Illya便觉得脑袋隐隐作痛。

“十点钟方向，在靠近，两个人。”频道中安静了片刻，复又响起Solo的声音。

"Roger."Illya矮身从窗台下沿闪避过去，罩在夜行衣中的高大身材灵活无比。

红外热像仪中某个人形轮廓突然静止下来，Solo下意识地摸了摸后脖颈，突然有些犹豫要不要把那件事告诉他的搭档，“又是……嗯，克格勃之吻？”

“这个名字糟糕透了，Cowboy.”

“总比Waverly取名的品位好上一些……小心右手边。”

“今天，不太顺当？”Solo犹疑着问了，一面盯住屏幕上东倒西歪的人形，不远处两个高亮的轮廓纠缠着来回晃动，其中一个正从热像仪上一点一点消失。

“还……行。”Illya的答复有些勉强，显是卷入到缠斗当中；尽管占着上风，却被拖得相当吃力。

Solo不由得皱起眉头，他见过Illya的情绪被挤压到极端时的爆发——能发泄出来时还好，有时候被逼迫得太狠，他反而愈发压抑沉郁。

而这些情绪的来源，几乎大部分和他的家庭相关，这其中又有大半是关于他的母亲的。

依恋与怨怒夹杂，他对于母亲这个身份的情绪，似乎和他对于那个扮演了母亲并且热衷于社交的女人的情绪是相互剥离的。

 

Solo曾在对方把自己关在改装成暗房的浴室里长达三个多小时后闯了进去，紧接着毫无意外地遭遇上Illya有些混乱的进攻，散打、柔道、拳击，两人几乎是毫无章法地缠斗在一起。

“你怎么了？”Solo趁着Illya的一个疏忽，反手锁住了对方的腕关节，却突然发现他指尖颤得厉害。

闷哼从那人口中溢出，Solo有些难以置信，那具高大身躯里竟会流露出这般的脆弱。

黑暗中他们看不见彼此，Solo试探着伸出了手，揽过对方的肩膀，"there, there."

感受到Illya抵在他肩头的轻颤，Solo禁不住扯出一个酸涩苦笑——这人也许只有在现在这时候才会对自己全不设防吧。

天知道他要多拼命才能克制自己亲吻那双漂亮的睫毛的冲动。

紧绷的神经撕扯着五脏六腑，疼痛让他愈发焦躁起来。

下一瞬，衣料的窸窣摩擦却开始变得灼烫，Solo试探的亲吻逐渐加深；尖锐的牙齿磕绊到唇舌，溢出的血腥味道反倒使纠缠愈发狠戾，彼此不甘示弱一般。

唇分时，嘴角似乎残留着不知是谁的鲜血的味道，Illya感到自己的心脏正以一种不受控制的节奏疯狂跳动着。

两人不规则的喘息彼此交叠，在暗房中显得晦涩而且暧昧。

“那个我们……”

“该死的，你毁了我的底片。”Illya生硬地打断了对方，起身时用袖口狠狠蹭过自己的下唇。

“……”

\-------

那个吻。Solo有些苦涩地回想着，却还是不由得因为那人生涩的回应弯起嘴角。

“咳其实……”犹豫许久，Solo还是决定在对方完成任务后安全返回的路上坦白那桩秘密，“是这样的，你还记得……我是说，嗯，那段明码的生日祝福和升迁贺电吗。”

在情报站工作一年之后，Illya就收到了调令，前往开罗执行海外任务。

离任前夜，陌生的波段再次浮现出来，幽灵鬼魅一般——没有署名，甚至这一次连他的名字都省去，只有一句简短的，恭喜。

Illya愣了一下，却把记下那段明码的稿纸小心地对折，放进贴身的口袋里。

“只是一个恶作剧而已。

“那天正好是你的生日我就……

“其实一直想和你下棋来着，哈哈。

“那个，咳，你还在吗？”对方突然的沉默让Solo想起北西伯利亚冷峻寒夜，他停下了有一搭没一搭的解释，小心翼翼地问了一句，“我没暴露什么吧，我是说……那时候？”

“我生日在前一天啊Cowboy，听说过国际日期变更线么？”

频道里突然响起憋笑的声音。

Waverly在Solo身后不远处协调布控，他觉得自己突然有些明白，为什么Gaby强烈要求休年假了。

-End-

\-----------------  
[1]尼古拉·尼古拉耶维奇·诺索夫，苏联儿童文学作家，1952年获斯大林奖金。  
[2]位于莫斯科市中心，现名特列恰科夫美术博物馆，于二十世纪二十年代成为该国第一个民族艺术博物馆。


End file.
